Does 'Camping' Taste Good?
by IfOnlyTheyWereReal
Summary: Ms Mitsuka takes her class on a camping trip to relax before exams but with Ms Mitsuka there is no such thing as a quiet time. Takeya and Naneko try to explain camping to Ren, who still doesn't understand. Needless to say it's an interesting 'retreat.'


DearS Fanfic

Author: Cassandra Cometa

Title: Does 'Camping' Taste Good?

Summary:

Miss Mitsuka has decided to take her class on a camping trip to help the students relax before their final exams. But with Miss Mitsuka, there is no such thing as a quiet time in the wilderness. Takeya and Naneko both try to explain the idea and the purpose of camping to Ren but she still doesn't fully understand the idea. Miu decides to attend the retreat as well in order to keep an eye on Ren and also to experience camping. With Ren trying to help her 'master' relax on his retreat, Miss Mitsuka popping in at the most inopportune times, and Takeya trying to keep things as normal as possible, it's an interesting take on 'retreat'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"All right class, I've decided to give you all a really, really, really special present since you're all just so stressed for your final exams."

The class watched as Miss Mitsuka continued to writhe in ecstasy on her desk in nothing but her lingerie like always. The class talked amongst themselves until finally Miss Mitsuka had managed to calm down enough to further explain her announcement.

"I've planned a relaxing camping trip for four days in nothing but the wilderness and all your young minds and crazy fantasies!"

The class erupted into questions of surprise and alarm as Miss Mitsuka proceeded to collapse onto her desk in another round of moans and giggles.

"Miss Mitsuka could you please put some clothes on and explain?"

"Of course, but you know the stares of my young students always gets me hot."

Naneko looked over at Ren who seemed to be confused at the very idea of camping and looking over to Takeya she saw that he was still paralyzed with fear and shock. It would definitely be interesting to see how Ren reacted to the idea of camping, but even better than that would be Takeya responding to Ren's reaction.

"Now I know you're all just so shy about this so I'm giving those who sign up an extra 10% to whatever mark they get on their final exam!"

Takeya knew that he had no choice but to volunteer for the retreat since he had to pass his class or else he would have to repeat his sophomore year. Looking over at Ren he could see she didn't understand the idea of camping and when she turned to ask him he couldn't help but snap at annoyance. He wasn't in a good mood.

"I'll tell you later, just pay attention."

"Alright Takeya. Ren will wait until later."

At the end of class, Takeya went up to the front of the class to sign up for the retreat and Ren stood right beside him and signed her name right beside his. Too tired to complain, Takeya just grabbed his bag and then left the classroom with Ren and Naneko hot on his heels.

Naneko could tell that Takeya was in a bad mood and was on the brink of exploding. But she could also see that Ren was practically bursting with curiosity on the idea of camping.

"Takeya, Ren does not understand what 'camping' is. But Ren signed up for camping because Takeya signed up for camping. So does camping taste good? Ren would like to try some!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! CAMPING ISN'T FOOD! IT'S A THING!"

"Ren does not understand. Did Ren do something to make Takeya angry?"

Naneko decided to intervene before something was said that would be regretted. Shoving Takeya so that he fell down the grassy slope next to them, Naneko led Ren carefully down and they sat down on the grass.

"Naneko, Ren would like to know what camping is."

"Well you see Ren, camping is an activity you do outdoors."

"Outdoors? Ren does not understand. Ren and Naneko are outdoors now."

"Hmmm…what I mean Ren is that we go out in the forest and we sleep outside for a few days and it's a way of enjoying nature. We sleep in tents, we have a fire, I think you'll really like it."

"Camping…I see. Ren is very excited to go camping with her master!"

Takeya came back up from the bottom of the slope just at that moment but before he could rant on Ren for calling him 'master', Naneko stood up.

"Well if we're going camping this weekend then we'll have to go get Ren some clothes. Her clothes are much too pretty to go camping in."

"Ren will be able to go shopping again with Naneko?"

Naneko smiled and nodded to Ren and Takeya just slumped against the grass in defeat. It seemed that all of the money he worked hard to earn was quickly eaten away by his rent fees and providing for Ren. Not only did DearS eat a mass amount of food, but she had a tendency to ruin her clothes rather easily and constantly needed replacements. But on the inside Takeya wasn't too upset about the notion of camping. Perhaps even with Miss Mitsuka as the retreat leader he could find a way to relax before the stress of final exams caught up with him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naneko heaved another pile of clothing into the change room while Takeya groaned in annoyance at having to sit in on another shopping spree for Ren.

"Why do I have to be here again?"

"Because you're looking after Ren and stop being such a pain. Oh, Ren that outfit looks perfect on you."

Takeya turned to look at Ren who was wearing just a normal pair of khaki Capri pants and a long sleeved shirt and yet he couldn't help but blush from admiring the way she looked in the outfit. There was something about DearS, no not about DearS, there was something about Ren that Takeya liked. He hated the DearS and he was constantly wary of the aliens and what hidden plot they might have. But with Ren there was something all too innocent about her. Usually it was this innocence that made him so suspicious, but with Ren it was always different. She lived with him and was with him constantly so he knew more about her and the way she acted better than anyone else.

"Is Naneko praising Ren?"

"Yes I am, you look great Ren."

Ren clapped her hands together in excitement and then turned hopefully to Takeya.

"Does Ren please Takeya too?"

Takeya couldn't help but blush as he saw both Naneko and Ren looking at him hopefully. Clearing his throat he composed himself and just shrugged.

"Yeah you look fine, are you done yet?"

"Oh Takeya is not angry with Ren! Ren is so pleased that Takeya is pleased!"

Just then Miss Mitsuko popped out of the neighbouring changeroom and seeing Takeya sitting in front of the changeroom with Ren in a cute little outfit clapping her hands together she jumped to conclusions as always.

"Oh my goodness! It's a naughty fashion show! Takeya you love fiend!"

"WAIT! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! I'M JUST BUYING HER CAMPING CLOTHES!"

"Camping clothes?! So you have naughty themes?!"

Takeya was beginning to freak out while Ren just stood to the side completely confused. Naneko finally stood forward and put both her hands on Miss Mitsuka's shoulders for her to focus.

"No Miss Mitsuka, Ren doesn't have any clothes meant for camping so Takeya is nice enough to help Ren out."

"Oh I apologize for the misunderstanding, well I'll see you three tomorrow in class!"

Miss Mitsuka waved goodbye with her sing song voice while Takeya just collapsed on the ground from the stress on his heart. With Miss Mitsuka everything was a misunderstanding. Naneko just shook her head and then motioned for Ren to go back into the closet to change back into her school uniform. Naneko then grabbed the huge pile of clothes and shoved them into Takeya's arms and pointed to the checkout.

"We'll meet you there."

"What?! I have to pay for all of this?!"

"Yes, now go."

Takeya just scowled in defeat and headed over to the checkout. As the sales clerk ran the clothes through, Takeya looked over the clothes that were to be Ren's. They were all practical clothes and would be perfect for camping and even for when they went out casually. It would probably take a little more attention away from her since she wouldn't be in such girlish clothes. DearS were already desirable looking to the greater part of the male population, and Ren had a habit of attracting the most attention.

"Alright, well we should get back. You two can come over for dinner if you'd like?"

Ren clapped her hands together and was about to respond excitedly but then immediately remembered Takeya and looked over at him hopefully. Takeya rolled his eyes and just slumped in defeat. He was more than glad that he wouldn't have to buy or make any food for Ren, even thought Ren could cook. What Takeya was annoyed with was that Ren still had it in her head that he was her master and therefore needed his permission for everything.

"You can do what you like Ren I don't care."

"Ren and Takeya will be happy to accept your invitation Naneko!"

Naneko just smiled at Ren and couldn't help but shove Takeya. It wasn't Ren's fault that she was the way she was. According to her and Miu, the DearS were an alien slave race and the moment they imprinted themselves on someone they became their slave. And apparently Ren had imprinted herself on Takeya and now he was stuck with her for however long.

"Well I'm going to head home now, you guys come on over once you're done bringing Ren's clothes to the apartment."

Ren waved goodbye to Naneko and then followed Takeya who wanted to pass by some more stores in order to pick up some groceries. She was excited about having new clothes that Takeya liked on her and she was excited about camping on the weekend despite the fact that she still didn't really understand it. But Ren knew that she would try hard to understand and learn what camping was and above all to make sure that Takeya was happy.

They arrived at the apartment and Takeya took the bags from Ren and went over to her closet and laid them all out on the section beneath where her bed was, then went over to the shower to clean up. Ren watched with interest as Takeya went about his normal routine and Ren decided that she would change out of her school uniform and into a new pair of clothes that Takeya had bought for her. Ren wanted to make sure that Takeya would like what she was going to wear and began going through all of the different clothes that she had in order to find which one she liked best.

Takeya relaxed in the bathtub and just let the hot water soak his sore limbs from such a long day. He couldn't really be mad at Ren for what she did. But like always he had a tendency to over react. The fact that Ren was a fairly attractive girl and had a tendency to not be modest in her appearance never helped matters. Closing his eyes, Takeya felt himself drifting into a light sleep as the soothing steam of the bathroom surrounded him.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Takeya was too tired to turn and tell Ren to leave him alone. The bathtub water spilled over the side as Ren climbed into the tub behind him and began to wash his hair. The feel of her gentle fingers lulled him to sleep and he rested against her as she continued to wash his hair.

"Why are you in the bathtub with me?"

"Takeya has been in the bathroom for a while and Ren wanted to have a shower as well but we will be late for Naneko's dinner. Did Ren make Takeya angry?"

Takeya turned his head to looked at Ren and he just shrugged in defeat. She never did mean any harm, and to be honest he had seen her naked and even in the bathtub with him several times before and it didn't faze him in the least.

"Close your eyes, Ren is going to pour the water over Takeya now."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naneko thanked Ren for helping her serve the dishes while her brother and Takeya were relaxing in the living room watching the television. In just a few days they would be heading out to a national park to camp and Naneko was curious as to how Takeya would find it. Naneko had always wanted to go camping, but with her having to take care of her grandmother, her brother and all the tenants and especially Takeya, it was difficult to take vacations. She doubted that Takeya had ever gone camping since his parents had always travelled around the world because of their professions and Takeya himself was always working.

"Ren must learn to cook meals like Naneko! Ren loves the smell of Naneko's food."

"Thank you Ren, and you can come over and I can teach you anytime you like. You could come over when Takeya is working."

"Ren would like that! Thank you Naneko."

"You're welcome Ren. Alright you boys come on and eat dinner."

As they all sat down to eat, Takeya couldn't help but watch Ren from the corner of his eye. She had grown on him after only a month of her being with him. Ren could be a bit of a hassle most of the time and more often than nought she complicated situations. But in the end Takeya wasn't all that upset at having Ren with him all the time. Perhaps the camping trip wouldn't turn out so badly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The wave of alarm clocks all went off at once but before Takeya could even motion to turn them off, Ren was already there doing it for him.

"Good morning Takeya. Ren has prepared everything, now Takeya must hurry or we will be late."

Takeya just grumbled in response as Ren proceeded to guide him over to the bathroom where she sat him on the toilet and proceeded to wash his face and brush his teeth. Ren made sure that Takeya was all clean and then began to remove his clothes and put on his new clothes. Just as Ren was removing his pants, Takeya snapped to attention and realized what was going on and watched completely stunned as Ren threw his pants to the side and then went to change his boxers.

"AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING REN?!"

"Ren is helping Takeya get ready so we will not be late."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRESS ME! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

Ren just nodded and then placed the remaining pieces of clothing on Takeya's lap and closed the bathroom door behind him. Takeya slumped completely embarrassed. He was getting much too used to Ren's antics. She had almost completely undressed him. Sure she had showered and bathed with him and had walked in on him on more than one occasion. But the process of dressing and undressing someone was very private and very intimate and Takeya just didn't want Ren doing that, especially since she was only doing it because he was her 'master'.

_Does that mean that I want her to think of me more than just her master?_

Takeya didn't bother to go over the questions in his head and quickly dressed before Ren came back in. Exiting the bathroom, Takeya walked into the main room to see that everything had been prepared and was neatly waiting by the door.

"How did you know what to pack?"

"Ren followed the list that Naneko gave Ren. Takeya, what is a tent? Does it taste good? Ren would like to try? And what is this sleeping bag? Must Ren bring the repellent of the insects? Ren does not understand."

Takeya couldn't believe how many questions Ren was spewing at him at a time. Considering she was a DearS, she learned things a lot slower than most. Just then Naneko walked into the apartment with her backpack and gear in her hands and she smiled once she saw that Takeya was up and dressed and Ren had managed to prepare everything so that they could leave right away.

"Alright you two, let's head out. By the way Ren, you did a fantastic job preparing."

Ren beamed and grabbed her own backpack and helped Takeya get his on and then they each grabbed the things that they would need. Takeya made sure that he locked his apartment and then they began to make their way to school where Miss Mitsuka had said she would provide a bus to transport them. As Takeya trudged along with everything, he couldn't help but observe Naneko and Ren discussing in private about the different questions Ren had on camping.

"Jeez Takeya, didn't you answer any of Ren's questions?"

Naneko cast a glance back to see a scowling Takeya and just shook her head and continued to explain to Ren the concept of a sleeping bag.

"Ren does not understand Naneko. Ren must seal herself away within a tube blanket in order to remain warm, but why?"

"Well you see Ren, outdoors the weather can be much colder and in Takeya's apartment he has a heater. With the sleeping bag it keeps us warm at night so that we don't need a heater. Don't worry, once we get there I'm sure Takeya will explain everything to you."

Upon hearing his name, Takeya looked up to see Ren give him a big smile and then walk beside Naneko with a bit more of a skip in her step. Takeya couldn't help but shake his head with a smirk. Ren was pleased much too easily and yet he could never reists her charm. When they finally arrived at the school the entire class and some other students, including Miu, had showed up in order to receive the bonus 10% on their final exams.

"Where's Miss Mitsuka? She said to be here by 9am."

Just then Miss Mitsuka pulled up on her motorcycle in nothing but her lingerie again with a canvas blazer and a pair of hiking boots. The students just rolled their eyes but signed in once Miss Mitsuka had finished posing seductively by her motorcycle.

"Alright students once you've signed in just make your way on the bus and cozy it up next to a bus partner. It's a long three hours to the campground and I'm sure many of you like me will be getting lonely."

Miss Mitsuka proceeded to fall into a fit of moans on the ground and finally Miu took the sign-in sheet and began to oversee the attendance herself. Once they were all on the bus, Takeya found a seat and wasn't a bit surprised when Ren sat down beside him and Miu sat with Naneko.

"Takeya, could Ren sit by the window please?"

Shrugging it off, Takeya got up and switched places with Ren so that she could look out the window and see everything they were going to drive by. He could tell that she was overwhelmed with excitement and she grabbed his hand in hopes that her excitement might be controlled a bit. Leaning back in his seat, Takeya closed his eyes and just prepared for a long nap. He wasn't fond of long car rides and with Miss Mitsuka on the same bus as him he would rather sleep through everything that happened.

"Is Takeya tired? Would Takeya like Ren to get him his pillow?"

"I'm fine Ren."

Takeya knew that he had said it a bit snappier than he should have since Ren was only trying to help and he just rolled his eyes at the three girls that always complained that he was picking on Ren. But Ren seemed fine and just nodded and kept Takeya's hand clasped in her own and continued to look out the window.

"Alright my young adventurers, let's get this retreat moving!"

Miss Mitsuka had somehow managed to burst out of her already skimpy outfit in her excitement and so she was left in just her lingerie. The students rolled their eyes and turned to make conversation with their friends while Miss Mitsuka leaned up against the bus driver telling him all about her latest erotic novel.

The trip was uneventful for the most part. Miss Mitsuka had managed to be herself for the majority of the time and since everyone still seemed fascinated with the DearS they seemed inclined to answer and point out every little detail that the DearS didn't seem familiar about. Takeya was practically going insane but looking over to Ren she just turned her head to give her attention to as many people as she could in order to hear everything they wanted to tell her.

They arrived at the park in the afternoon and Ren was so excited to see such lush forest and green areas. Nature was so beautiful and she now understood why the humans would want to go camping to take a retreat. Full of anticipation, Ren could barely contain herself with excitement and kept moving around impatiently in her seat while the bus began to empty. Finally it came for Takeya and her to come out of their seat and Takeya rose casually and made sure to grab his and Ren's things since he knew that she would easily forget to grab her stuff. Once they were outside Ren kept turning around in hopes to see everything around her.

Naneko smiled at Ren indulgently as she clasped Takeya's arm and followed him as he began to follow the rest of the group to where they would be camping.

"Takeya! Takeya! Will Ren get to sleep beneath that tree? Ren likes that tree!"

"Depends on where Miss Mitsuka tells us where to sleep. You'll be sleeping with the other girls though."

Takeya was a bit shocked when Ren completely stopped and looked at him confused and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He had forgotten to tell her that she wouldn't be sleeping in the same tent as him.

"Ren must sleep somewhere else? Has Ren displeased Takeya? Ren is very sorry Takeya."

Takeya didn't know what to do with Ren looking like she was about to break down in tears, but before he could say anything Naneko came forward. Naneko put an arm around Ren in comfort.

"It's the rules here Ren. You'll have to sleep with us girls, but that's okay. You can share a tent with me."

Ren looked over at Takeya in hope that he would tell her to sleep with him.

"Alright then, glad that's settled."

Naneko could see Ren slump ever so slightly in defeat and she knew that Takeya was never aware of how much his words affected people, especially Ren.

"Don't worry Ren, it's only for a few days."

"Ren is very grateful to Naneko. Ren thanks Naneko for sharing her tent with Ren."

"It's no trouble Ren. Come on, I'll let you help me set up my tent."

Ren smiled at Naneko and followed her over to where Miss Mitsuka had directed all the girls. Miu came over to help Ren and Naneko set up their tent and Miu noticed that Ren was a bit sad.

"Ren, why are you so sad?"

"Ren is not sad. Ren is very happy to be camping. Is Miu happy to be camping?"

"Of course. It's something I've never done before."

"Where will Miu be sleeping?"

"Grandmother gave me a tent of my own."

Miu pointed to her pink tent a few feet away from Naneko's and Ren smiled at how pretty it looked. The tent was a bit complicated for Ren to figure out, but luckily Naneko had brought a page of instructions to help them out. With Naneko and Miu both consulting the instructions, Naneko's tent was set up in ten minutes and all of their things were neatly piled inside.

"Thanks so much you two, the tent looks great."

Miu smiled and Ren just nodded and then looked over to where Takeya was with a bunch of boys surrounding him gazing down at the map and jumble of poles and tarpaulin. It seemed that the boys were having a lot more difficulty setting up their tents.

"Ren would like to help Takeya setting up his tent."

Naneko looked over at Takeya and she couldn't help but laugh a bit and then nodding she followed Ren and Miu to where Takeya was. When they arrived Takeya was about to retort rudely when a harsh look from Naneko silenced him. Ren picked up the manual and holding it between her and Miu they began to consult how it was supposed to be set up.

"This one is similar to Naneko's."

"You're right Ren, so it will be no problem."

Miu smiled and then she and Ren began getting the tent put together while Takeya and Naneko watched in amazement. The two DearS seemed to have learned quickly since they were building the tent without the instructions. Just then Oihiko and a bunch of other boys stood to the side completely entranced at the efficiency of the two DearS.

"Miu and Ren are both so amazing!"

"I know just look at how wonderful they are!"

"And they're just so cute!"

Takeya was on the verge of snapping when they had finished setting up the tent and Ren had stood in front of Takeya with that hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ren has finished helping Takeya with his tent. Will Takeya praise Ren? Has Ren done good Takeya?"

Takeya just scratched the back of his head and couldn't help but blush a bit from how close Ren was. He just couldn't bring himself to get angry at her or for yelling at her.

"Yeah, I guess you did well."

Ren squealed with joy and practically launched herself on Takeya grinning wildly.

"HEY I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD JUST TACKLE ME!"

Naneko just laughed and then Miss Mitsuka came over in a new outfit of lingerie and like always she seemed to jump to the wrong conclusions.

"Oh my goodness! You two just going at it in the public, it's just so wild! Don't let us get in the way! Express yourselves! Ohhhh!"

Ren stopped thanking Takeya and her and Takeya both watched as Miss Mitsuka collapsed on the ground in a fit of moans and suggestive sayings. Ren looked down at Takeya and Takeya looked up at Ren and the both of them realized that they were still in the same position. Takeya quickly pushed up so that Ren just toppled beside him and she moved to straighten Takeya's shirt collar.

"So Miss Mitsuka, are you done yet? What kind of stuff do you have planned?"

Miss Mitsuka straightened herself out and gave her students an apologetic smile.

"Well there are some fabulous trails around here! So let's go for a hike! And try to keep your hands to yourselves!"

The students left their teacher writhing on the ground as they began to get their things together for the hike. Both Miu and Ren were a bit confused as to what a hike was.

"Takeya, what is a hike? Ren would like a hike too? Can Ren have a hike?"

"A HIKE ISN'T A THING! IT'S A THING YOU DO!"

"Ren does not understand."

Naneko shoved Takeya down a slope and then stood in front of both Miu and Ren in order to explain.

"Well you see a hike is an activity you do. It's where you walk along trails in the wilderness to see nature. You two will love it. Be sure to wear the new hiking boots you have as well as longer pants so the brush doesn't hurt your legs."

"Ren is so excited! Is Miu excited?"

"Yes, let's get ready."

Miu grabbed Ren's hand and brought her over to their tents in order to get changed. They both wanted to put on their new boots and pants. Miu made sure to grab a bottle of water and her camera in order to photograph the scenery since Khi had said that it would be best for her to document everything that she had experienced. Once Ren had finished getting her things ready she went over to Takeya's tent to make sure that he was getting ready.

Takeya had just finished pulling his shirt on when his tent was opened and in walked Ren. Before he could say anything, Ren handed him a bottle of water and a package of melon bread and gave him a soft smile.

"Ren wanted to make sure that Takeya would have what he needed for the hike. Is Takeya pleased with Ren?"

"Yeah, just don't walk in like that next time."

"Ren understands."

Ren waited outside of the tent for Takeya and when he finally came out she followed him over to the edge of the forest where the rest of the group was waiting. Miss Mitsuka made sure that everyone had gathered and then they began to make their way along the trails. Miu seemed to be so excited about everything she saw that she couldn't help but take pictures of it all. Ren walked along side Takeya and held his hand in hers so that she could keep up. Takeya didn't think twice about Ren's hand in his; he rather liked the feeling.

The hike was relatively relaxing as they trudged up the slope but after the first hour of hiking the group was starting to lose energy. Ren hadn't eaten for a while and Takeya was beginning to notice that look in her eyes and knew that she might collapse soon.

"Hey Miss Mitsuka, can we head back now?!"

Miss Mitsuka turned around from the front of the group and the students were amazed that she wasn't completely exhausted like the rest of them. She was perfectly fine as though she had been taking a simple stroll in the park.

"Oh my! Please forgive me! I keep forgetting that not many have my kind of stamina! Oh! Let's head back and make some dinner!"

Takeya turned to head back down the hill when he felt Ren slip a bit and immediately caught her. She had that dazed look in her eyes and he knew that she wouldn't make it back to the camp. Sighing he bent down a bit and helped Ren get onto his back and carried her piggyback style down the hill.

Naneko was a bit surprised that Takeya would do something of his own free will but then again she had noticed a lot of changes with Takeya himself and how he acted around Ren. Before he had been so moody and it seemed like he had no greater purpose. Then when Ren had come he had shown her his distaste for DearS. But after a month of her living with him Ren had somehow changed Takeya. Takeya seemed so much more relaxed, despite the fact that he still freaked out every now and then. And Ren seemed to take care of him a lot more subtly and Takeya didn't seem to mind. Naneko remembered that they had gone to a restaurant to eat out and Takeya had gotten a bit of food on his chin and Ren had wiped it away discreetly and Takeya had actually thanked her.

"Ren does not feel so good Takeya."

"Yeah just hang on, I've got some melon bread back at my tent."

"Ren will wait for Takeya's melon bread."

Takeya could feel Ren's grip starting to slacken a bit and he picked up the pace a bit. He was now at a jog and the rest of the students seemed to have taken the same pace as him. Within thirty minutes they had managed to return to the camp. Takeya was completely out of breath but he hurried Ren over to his tent and laid her down on his sleeping bag and grabbed melon bread from his bag. Opening it quickly he tore off a piece and put it in Ren's mouth.

Ren felt like everything around her was spinning around and then she caught Takeya in her vision and forced her eyes to focus on just him. It was difficult for her but with each chew of melon bread she began to focus a bit more. Takeya was watching Ren a bit worriedly but the moment he saw that she didn't have such a dazed look in her eyes he began to relax.

"How is she?"

Takeya looked up to see Naneko and Miu peering into the tent and then they both walked in and sat down next to Takeya. Shrugging, Takeya just let them find out for themselves. Ren seemed to be doing fine once the food had gotten into her system. He would have to remind her to bring melon bread with her all the time since she went through food so quickly.

"Ren feels much better. Ren thanks Takeya."

"Yeah, just remember to have melon bread with you next time."

"Ren understands."

That night Miss Mitsuka had managed to behave herself to a degree and had brought marshmallows, chocolate, cookies and even some hotdogs. Ren and Miu had both been fascinated with the smores and the hotdogs roasting by the fire. Ren hadn't been able to stop playing with the marshmallow and seemed to find its texture fascinating. When it was late at night Takeya headed off to bed with the others and wrapped himself up tightly in his sleeping bag.

Ren watched as Naneko fell asleep quickly next to her but she couldn't sleep. She was so used to sleeping with Takeya in the room and she didn't understand why they couldn't sleep in the same tent. Grabbing her sleeping bag Ren quietly exited Naneko's tent and made her way towards Takeya's. It wasn't difficult to navigate her way in the dark but she had to make sure that she remained quiet since she didn't want Miu or the others to wake up. Everyone always got angry when she tried to be with Takeya but she couldn't help it. Takeya was her master and she wanted to be near him all the time.

Unzipping the opening, Ren entered Takeya's tent and then carefully zipped it back up. She found Takeya not inside his sleeping bag but instead he had unzipped the whole thing and was using it as a blanket. Ren smiled softly at his soft snores and laid down next to him and rested her head on his outstretched arm and cuddled close against him. Within moments, Ren felt the sleep that had eluded her for so long and slept soundly next to Takeya.

Takeya felt something on his arm and opening his eyes he looked up to see the ceiling of the tent and then looking over to his arm he saw Ren sleeping against him. It took him a few moments to register but when he realized that it was Ren sleeping next to him he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. It was in the middle of the night and the last thing he wanted was for everyone, and least of all Miss Mitsuka, to find out that Ren was sleeping in his tent. Carefully prodding her shoulder, Takeya woke Ren as quietly as he could.

"Ren, why are you in my tent?"

Ren's eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at Takeya that he couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Ren could not sleep without Takeya. Is Takeya angry at Ren?"

"Well…no, but you shouldn't be here. You could get in trouble for this; go back to Naneko's tent."

"But Ren cannot sleep without Takeya. Can Ren please sleep with Takeya?"

For some reason Takeya couldn't bring himself to say no and sighing in defeat he just nodded to her. Ren kept her squeal of delight inside and just snuggled closer against Takeya. Takeya just smirked at Ren and tightened his arm around Ren so that he was holding her against him. Ren looked up at Takeya and she noticed that he was looking at her a bit differently than usual. Takeya didn't know what it was that had changed between him and Ren but all he knew was that he didn't feel the same way about Ren as before. He saw her differently and with her in his arms the way she was it just felt right to him.

"Is Takeya going to kiss Ren?"

"Yeah..."

Takeya moved in and kissed Ren softly and he was a bit surprised that Ren was reacting a bit more shyly to him. She had kissed him many times before but they had never meant anything since she did them out of duty. But this was different. Takeya was kissing Ren of his own free will and Ren could not understand the feelings that were going through her. Her arms wrapped around Takeya and his arms seemed to encircle her. When Takeya pulled back she saw him blushing a bit and even Ren had a slight flush to her cheeks.

"You should get some sleep."

"Alright."

Takeya laid his head down on his pillow and smiled to himself as he felt Ren rest her head against his arm again and fall back asleep in his arms. He couldn't explain anything that had just happened; only that it had happened. After all his distaste and distrust for DearS and for his annoyance of Ren everything seemed to have changed drastically in a day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naneko could see the light illuminate her tent and stretching she smiled to herself. She had slept well and after all of Takeya's constant complaining she had half expected to find Ren all over the place.

"Hey Ren, you awake…"

Naneko sat up realizing that Ren wasn't there, in fact her sleeping bag was missing. At first Naneko had thought that Ren had just woken up before her, but now it seemed to be a bit different. The only other place that came to mind was Takeya's tent. Hoping that she was wrong, Naneko hurried and got changed before anyone else woke up and began to quietly make her way towards Takeya's tent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Takeya felt himself wake up and checking his watch he saw that it was still fairly early in the morning. He was about to stretch when he realized that he couldn't move one of his arms. That's when he realized that there was something close against him. Looking down Takeya had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling out and waking everyone within a mile radius. There was Ren curled up against him and sleeping on his arm.

_She slept here the entire night?!_

Takeya was having an inner panic when he saw Ren start to slowly wake up and he couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked when she was waking up. She was like a child; she yawned and blinked a couple times and then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Ren looked up to see Takeya staring down at her and she smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good morning Takeya. Did Takeya sleep well?"

"Uhhhh…yeah I did…did you?"

"Yes, Ren slept very well. But Takeya's heart is beating very fast, why is that?"

"Well you see Ren…uhhh…well…this won't look too good to…everyone else…"

Takeya just stopped talking since Ren already had one of her familiar confused looks on her face and just as Takeya was about to say something else the flap to his tent was unzipped and Naneko's head popped in. Takeya's heart almost leapt out of his chest and he flipped back and forced himself into a whisper cursing Naneko for startling him. Ren just sat on her knees a bit confused and Naneko just rolled her eyes and looked over to Ren.

"It would be best if you came back to my tent Ren, I'll explain there."

"Ren understands."

Ren grabbed her sleeping bag and then Takeya leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Use your super speed to go back to Naneko's tent really fast…I'll give you melon bread if you make sure no one sees you."

Ren's eyes lit up immediately and nodding to Takeya and she ran as fast as she could and Naneko had only been able to blink and Ren was sitting calmly inside her tent. Naneko smiled in relief and then bent over and slapped Takeya up the side of the head.

"What was that all about Takeya?"

"Ow! What do you mean? She came here and just fell asleep on me!"

The camp was beginning to wake up and Takeya just pushed Naneko in the direction of her tent and then collapsed back onto his pillow. His arm was still numb since Ren had slept the entire night on it. But he felt no regret; things had changed between him and Ren and although he knew he would never admit it out loud he could admit it to himself. He and Ren weren't just random acquaintances that just got stuck together, nor were they master and slave. Takeya could only explain to himself that he and Ren were just an oddity as a whole and the relationship they had was just inexplicable.

"I guess I really can't explain it to myself."

Takeya just combed his fingers through his hair in exasperation and then got out of his tent and headed over to where Miss Mitsuka had called everyone to gather for their next daily activity and wasn't the least bit annoyed when Ren stood beside him.


End file.
